


【冬叉】狗男男的世界单身狗你不懂

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 震惊！90岁老兵竟惨遭一对情侣暴击！





	【冬叉】狗男男的世界单身狗你不懂

**Author's Note:**

> 日常ooc警告

美国队长Steve Rogers站在铁门前默默数了三个数，一用力将门轰开了，然而眼前的画面让他差点以为自己穿越了，他找了一晚的Bucky竟然在和敌人Crossbones愉快的吃早餐。

“哦Steve，你来了，还没吃早饭吧，Rum做了不少，一起来吃。”Barnes中士发出邀请。

Steve果断将门关上了，又再次暴力轰开，依然是吃饭的两人，看来不是幻觉了。

煎的恰到好处的煎蛋配上用特制酱料腌制的培根，还有新鲜的应季水果所制成的沙拉，桌上还摆着热牛奶，这时，吐司机“叮”的一声响了起来，Rumlow将吐司取了出来，还端来了淋了焦糖的布丁。

说真的，Steve昨天刚刚结束了为期三个月的任务，满身疲惫刚回来就接到通知说Bucky三天前突袭了九头蛇基地后失去联系，他就一步也没停的连续掀了好几个基地才从一个要被虐哭的九头蛇士兵口中得知Bucky去找Crossbones了，他昨晚晚饭没吃，当然今早早饭也没吃，连续跑了一晚，就算是超级士兵在刚出了任务后又奔波了一晚也有点吃不消，可他要找的人此时就好端端的坐在那里吃早餐。

“Bucky，你们在做什么？”

“很明显啊，吃早餐。”Bucky戳了戳金黄色的煎蛋，嘴角下垂，将盘子推给Rumlow。

“不许挑食。”虽然Rumlow嘴上这么说，但还是替对方吃掉了煎蛋，而Bucky也起身在Rumlow嘴角偷了个吻。

Steve看着面前秀恩爱的两个人表示瞎了眼。

事情是这样的，洞察计划之后前冬日战士作为Barnes中士回到了复仇者大厦，可能是出于对九头蛇的怨恨，他每次都是单独去做有关九头蛇的任务，基本上第二天上午就回来了，可这次却好几天都没有联系，于是就有了苦逼的Steve。

“所以说你们不是敌人？”Steve试探性的问了问。

“开什么玩笑，我和Winter睡了20年怎么可能是敌人。”

Steve一时间难以接受这庞大的信息量。

“你看，我说让你早点回去你不同意，Cap都来了吧。”

“可我之前给你发短信你都不回我，我以为你找别人了。”Bucky撅起了嘴。

“你试着在一边跳伞一边突突人的情况下回你短信。”Rumlow翻了个白眼。

“不行，你以后不管什么时候都必须立刻回我短信，不然我还来闹，让你工资扣光！”

“我要是没有工资你就别想来蹭吃蹭喝了！也别想睡了我就跑！”

“我可以把你劫到神盾，锁到屋里天天操你！”

心塞的Steve在这对狗男男的争吵声中默默离开了屋子，他现在只想回家睡一觉，就算让他再坠冰一次他也不要理这两个狗男男了！

 

 

彩蛋：

“为什么不吃煎蛋？”

“因为你每次都煎的半熟，我喜欢看你用舌尖舔蛋液，像极了你给我口的样子。”Barnes丝毫不感到羞耻。

“那你想不想现在来一发？”Rumlow更加不要脸。

然后两人就干了个爽。

幸亏Steve离开的早，不然他这一辈子再也没法面对煎蛋了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思我15岁时写的东西真的狗屎极了


End file.
